


Fill Me Up Right

by GoddessOfSin



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samuari Love Ballad Party, Samuari Love Ballad: Party, Voltage Inc.
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chronicles Of New Days Event, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Minimal Dirty Talk, Morning Sex, NSFW, One-Shot, Oneshot, Other, Reader Insert, SLBP event, Sex, Sexually empowered, Smut, Voyeurism, sex with clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Kojuro's desire for his lover slips off the pages he writes to them, and with him not around, they take matters into their own hands - wishing it were he, filling them up like only he can.





	Fill Me Up Right

The heat from his good morning kiss hadn't subsided as they read the new passages along with his replies. Their cheeks were burning and the sweetest shade of red had slithered up to their ears. Kojuro had a way with words always mingling them in a poetic way. It could leave his lover's heart beating with desire, love, and admiration all at once. It didn't help that he had left requests, each more sinful than the other...  
  
Oh, it made their mouth dry.  
  
The thoughts began to take form inside their mind. They began to visualize the wants they shared, and the fantasies the two of them have yet to make a reality. It increased their once steady breathing and ignited a desire throughout their entire being. Kojuro did say, his partner didn't have to rush...  
  
They bit their lip as the diary was put to rest beside them. Their eyes then focused on the bed where they made love, long into the night just hours before. It still lingered between their thighs, in bites and kiss marks from head to toe. Kojuro was extremely talented in a variety of areas, and love making was definitely at the top.  
  
The way Kojuro would bring them to his body, and embrace them gently. The way he would bring them together and allow his partner the same equality during intimacy. It was beautiful and incredible all at once. He could play them just as well as any instrument those long, strong fingers touched, bringing out the sweetest sounds.  
  
Their hand instinctively reached below where the heat of their body burned. The spark traveling deep inside them, hidden somewhere only he could find. They wished for his return if only to ease this painful pleasure. They leaned back, arching upwards in the hopes to brush the surface of the need only Kojuro could get too. Their fingers moved, trying to stroke their body the way he did.  
  
"Kojuro." They whispered out into the empty room, where their pants began to snake across the floors. They couldn't be heard outside that door but part of them didn't care. The words he had written, the way he filled the pages with love, desire, and a future that only they could achieve were all Kojuro's partner sought.  
  
How could he make them feel like this with only ink and paper? The universe might have the answers but they didn't think they would ever have the time to search for them. Kojuro fit into their life and body in a way no one else ever could. He made his mark, he left it upon their body time and time again. There wasn't a world in which his lover existed without him, and if there were such a place, his significant other would hunt him down.  
  
"Damn that man." Their voice slipped out, the obsession for him never-ending. They ran a hand up their chest, pulling at the spots his tongue licked, sucked and swirled about to make them cry out like wine filling a glass. They hadn't touched themselves in so long, yet the memories of Kojuro's touch crept along their skin as if he were there overtop of them doing it.  
  
They bit their lip as the fuel to this entire fire began to rise, they only wished he were actually here. There was nothing like his low growl in their ears as he edged them to a place he created with his very own hands. He crafted this climax's home and put himself in every single piece.  
  
"Kojuro." They called out again, their teeth biting down on their lip again harder than before. Their fingers moving quicker than earlier, like a hunter chasing its prey.  
  
Without stopping they swore they could hear his voice, as they visualized him stronger than ever. "That's it, my precious partner."  
  
"Nghh," Their words stuttering out. "Please, I can't..." They admitted, they would conquer this craving but not like he could. Damn the meetings for the castle, his lover thought, they wanted him to come back to their room.  
  
Nothing compared to his presence. Yet their mind had conjured up Kojuro better and better as they found themselves reaching the finale of their morning adventure.

"How should I help?" Kojuro asked. He was always so considerate, their smile slipped upon their lips even as their expressions shifted in and out of various pleasured states.

And then his other half felt the pressure of his thumb and the wetness of his mouth attacking them. To which his partner's hands flew up and grasped the forearms of the man they loved. Their eyes widening when they opened them to see a clear as crystal Kojuro against them. It was too late to act like they hadn’t been pleasuring themselves to his image. Besides, they had wished for him to return to their bedroom.   "Your body knows how I do it, your body will never forget how I make you turn into this mess."

“Never.” They returned, answering almost breathless.

“My, darling you are so very wet.” He continued. "That's right." His voice entered their ears, and his breathe warmed their neck as his kisses trailed down. His teeth taking his favorite spot and claiming it just like the night before. It would bruise brightly and last for weeks at this rate. Though, neither of them truly minded. The way Kojuro's eyes would weaken when he caught sight of those marks made his partner lick their lips.

"Please,"  
  
"Please what?" He drawled the last word out, as he always did, loving the way his partner's body squirmed beneath him when they hit this peak.  
  
"You're an animal." They choked out a laugh as the first wave awoke.  
  
"And I will devour you," Kojuro's lips hovered over his lover's until they pressed down. "How sweet of a sight it was," He smirked devilishly, causing his other half to swallow hard and lean into him.  "To see you unable to think of anything other than me, filling you like only I can."  
  
"Yes, yes..." They squeezed him tighter, bunching the fabric of his outfit as he worked himself into them with a hard thrust. It reminded his other half they too were still completely dressed. They hadn't discarded a single piece of clothing, only pushed it out of the way enough to allow them to do what they had to do. It felt somehow more intense than usual, seeing them both so covered.  
  
The urgency increasing tenfold as they did comprehend the sunlight inside the room. The day had started and they had duties to attend to. Except they both had come together to take care of a more primal and relentless task.  
  
"I loved watching you whither about, wanting me. Like a flower seeking water." The accuracy made Kojuro chuckle as he brought his partner down, and moved himself up, setting a rhythm that couldn't be imagined.  
  
"I couldn't help myself. You make my heart strong and body weak."  
  
He kissed their temple as he lifted their head, licking up their neck and sliding his skillful tongue into their mouth. His lover's eyes were dazed and overcome with passion as they accepted everything, consumed by the very real body entering their own. It left them unsure where they or Kojuro even began.  
  
As he pushed them right to the end, he sighed as he felt his lover release over his thick, pulsing member. He brought it back only a little to rub a few times, letting the wetness that had slipped out slick his partner's body. His head fell back a little after he watched his own fulfilled need mixed in with theirs.  
  
"What a _mess we've become_ ," Kojuro said as he gazed down at their bodies intertwined. "So very naughty you've been this morning."  
  
Honestly, if they had their way, each morning would likely end just like this. "I love you..."  
  
Kojuro's lips curved, "As do I," He whispered kissing their forehead, resting his head beside theirs as they caught their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> My reader inserts will likely, always, be genderfluid unless I write it otherwise.
> 
> I had this idea after reading his event and finally managed to finish it! I might have the event wrong, my apologies for that. If you know the correct one, don’t hesitate to inform me ha-ha. I believe it was called “Chronicles of New Days” I hope you enjoy it <3 xo
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/)


End file.
